Two Spiders
by Super Sister
Summary: It's not everyday an alternate version of yourself saves your hide, then asks you for help. DISCONTINUED. See Writer's Profile to read how it would have ended!
1. Imagine this

Imagine this.

You're a super hero, in the middle of a battle against a super villain, who is currently throwing a tantrum.

And the toys he's decided to use during his session?

Your team mates.

Well, actually, you're also being used, but not as much as the others, since you've just been labelled harmless, due to running out of juice, or much rather, _web_.

Now, your team mates are screaming for help (read: "Do something useful for once, web-head!"), but everything you're doing is making the situation worse.

Pretty bad, right? Can't get any worse, right?

Wrong. It gets worse; or weirder anyway.

Just when you decide to call for back-up or something to help you out, you hear that tell-tell sound of web shooting through the air, being flung at high speeds.

Only, they're not coming from your wrists.

Before you know it, not only is your team free and the bad guy beaten, but you? You've just been dragged out of sight by the webs and, once again, your team fails to notice that you've disappeared, until too late.

Worst of all, you have no idea who shot those webs.

If you're having difficulties imagining this scenario, then shame on you, because this is the exact situation Peter Parker, aka Spiderman had just experienced.

He was on a roof top, behind a chimney or something along those lines. He wasn't too far away from the battle field; however, he _was_ out of sight.

He freed himself from the webs (identical to his own?) and looked around bewildered and frustrated. His thoughts were only narrowed down to one word, namely "_who_?"

Luckily, he didn't have to ask for too long.

Before Spiderman had the chance to react, the other on the roof began speaking. The voice was slightly unsteady, perhaps even nervous, but the other was obviously trying to hide the emotion away.

"Before you say anything, let me explain. You're an alternate version of me and right now, I need your help. Please hide me."

A pause ensued, in which Spiderman could only stare in shock and horror.

"…Venom?"

* * *

**... I've got two fanfictions on halt and the other updating once a month. I'm an idiot for starting a new ficlet. A huge idiot. But I need this written out, or else I won't be able to work.**

**This has no particular setting within the series, neither does it attach to the season 1 finale, so it's sorta simply kinda... There. I hope you enjoy this anyway! :D  
**


	2. Black Spider

"OK... I guess I can start explaining now." The... Other Spiderman said, now that he was convinced he was hidden away safely.

When he had first met the team, he had been rather insistant that they help him hide. So insistant, that he hadn't even bothered explaining to them what exactly was going on, hushing their questions with "I'll tell you later" or "It's too long to explain right now".

The teens were suspicious of this alternate Spiderman, not only because his costume reminded them of... Venom... But also because his behaviour was nothing like the one that they knew. He was far too serious and nervous.

When Iron Fist asked about this, hoping he could ease his mind, the other Spiderma... Or... Let's call him Black Spider instead, keep thing's simple...

When Iron Fist asked about this, hoping he could ease his mind, Black Spider had simply waved it off, once again, nervously.

This action didn't reinforce their trust towards Black Spider, of course. Not at all.

Unfortunately, they could hardly deny this other super of safety and security (from what exactly, they didn't know... yet). And at least they could trust him to an extent.

After all, Black Spider had proven that he indeed was an alternate version of Spiderman, having unmasked himself, and he had proven that he wasn't Venom, by pointing out that he wasn't causing Spiderman's Spider Sense to go off.

In other words, Black Spider had Spiderman's full trust. But why wouldn't Spiderman trust him? They were the same person after all, how _couldn't_ he trust him?

The others were still sceptical of Black Spider though and kept their distance.

It annoyed Spiderman, but as Iron Fist had said and told him, "It is wiser to be safe than to be sorry".

Black Spider massaged his wrists, as he looked away thoughtfully.

"... As you know, I'm an alternate version of Spiderman." He started slowly, as if figuring out what to say.

"Or you _could_ say, you're Spiderman Point Two*." Nova commented, looking over to Spiderman, who glared back (a difficult feat, with a mask on).

"Shut up Bucket Head." He grumbled, crossing his arms. Nova grinned in reply, while the rest of the team simply rolled their eyes. Black Spider coughed awkwardly.

"Anyway. Uh... From what I gather, you've met Venom before, but... You didn't change your costumes..." Black Spider continued, switching from explaining to observing.

"Change costumes?" White Tiger asked curiously.

Why would they do that? Naturally, the team had had their fair share of costume changes, but they would never have dreamt of changing their permanent costume's designs. Those characterised them and made them... Recognisable. They _defined_ them.

So why would they...?

"Just wait a second and let me observe the differences." Black Spider replied, a hand massaging his forehead, as he looked around. "... I don't want to tell you guys something you already know." He continued, explaining his switch between explaining to analyzing.

White Tiger seemed to frown at this, but it was impossible to tell with her mask on. It didn't matter if she was frowning though, she shrugged it off anyway.

"... You still have your powers..." Black Spider continued, briefly studying his doppelganger.

"Still?" Spiderman asked, frowning. Did this mean that... This whole Spiderman gig wasn't permanent? Or was it reversible? Either way, he didn't like the sound of it.

Then again, knowing what had happened to Norman Osborn... The idea of it being reversible wasn't _so_ bad anymore... Black Spider briefly stopped wittering on to himself and turned to Power Man. He paused thoughtfully, then decided to ask the team something.

"... Tell me, how did you... Meet Venom?"

"Oh, that's easy. It shot out a toilet in-"

"OK, got it..." Black Spider immediately interrupted, turning away from the group. He looked at his wrist, as if to check the time, then looked down, to the buidlings below.

Because of the more or less mutual distrust towards Black Spider, the team had decided not to take him to the Helicarrier. For now, Spiderman's doppelganger would have to satisfy himself with one of the tallest buildings in New York.

Black Spider observed the city briefly, then turned back to the teens. He cleared his throat and rubbed his wrists again.

"... I'm guessing that's where the first major differences start." He said. The teens leaned in forwards, in anticipation.

"It's kind of complicated how it came to be. I actually found Venom by coincidence... But... Now that I think about it... I think it was _looking _for me."

Black Spider sighed deeply.

"And... uh..." He coughed and cleared his throat.

He was very nervous.

* * *

_When we first met Venom, or rather, when_ I _first met Venom__, we were in the middle of a fight against the Frightful Four, on the bridge. We were split into two teams; one team got all citizens to safety, while the other held the frightful four back. The idea of this was that we tired them out, while causing minimum casualties and damage._

_I was fighting, when I noticed that they were about to attack the evacuating team. I didn't have time to talk to Iron Fist, so I stepped in, to defend. However, while I wasn't looking, one of the four, I can't remember who, got a good punch or kick in and I got knocked off the Bridge and fell into the river. You guys wanted to come and help me, but the Frightful Four stopped you.  
_

_... I was having a bad week and wasn't feeling too well that day, so the fighting exhausted me and when I fell into the water, I lost consciousness, so uh... Yeah, I was drowning.  
_

_But then this black thing enveloped me and pulled me to dry land. When I woke up, it was gone, but you guys were around. You asked me if I was OK and I nodded. I had no idea what had happened, but at the time, I didn't think it mattered.  
_

_When I got back home, Venom became active and changed my costume from red and blue to black. I went into... panic mode... Nova, shut up.  
_

_I went into Panic Mode and went straight to the Helicarrier.  
_

_SHIELD examined the thing and discovered that it was a symbiosis. It made me stronger, produced its own webs and... It basically seemed to be beneficial, with no strings attached._

_And after all the tests they ran on it, it came out clean. So no one thought it could be bad in anyway.  
_

_The only problem SHIELD could detect, was that I was unable to get it off._

_ However, since the symbiosis was only doing me good and could disguise itself as civilian clothing... No one considered this an overly large problem.  
_

_Besides, despite my Spider Sense tingling at first... Once bonded, it stopped.  
_

_Everyone was curious about the supposed symbiosis I'd picked up from nowhere, including SHIELD. _

_SHIELD eventually got curious enough to take some samples to examine and experiment on.  
_

_SHIELD later developed some sort-of replicas for the rest of the team, so that they could also benefit from the symbiosis. Unfortunately, they couldn't gain any new information on it. Everytime they were about to crack something, things went wrong and they ended up back at square zero._

_Anyway, because the team all got a... Venom costume, we all switched our regular costumes for black ones.  
_

_And for a while, everything was fine like that.  
_

_That is, until we started becoming more and more violent and aggressive towards eachother and others.  
_

_And generally, we were more grouchy.  
_

_But at the time, no one really noticed. Very few thought our behaviours were odd and that it was something more than just symptoms of stress, but those few who noticed, did nothing about it.  
_

_Luckily, before things went from bad to worse, something did happen, something did seem to intervene.  
_

_While at the time I considered it to be the end of the world...  
_

_I guess in the end, it was good that it happened._

_I... I'd rather not go into detail here though. It's not something I like to talk about, even to you guys, and besides, it'd take far too long to explain.  
_

_To sum it up...  
_

_There was an attack in a lab and during a freak accident, I... I lost my powers. I went from being a super hero, to being a super normal.  
_

_It wasn't too bad. At first.  
_

_As soon as I lost my powers, Venom unbonded with me... It doesn't like it when your DNA structure changes, you know?  
_

_Luckily, my new costume was already naturally black. So even without Venom it looked the same as before._

_For a while, I went and fought with you guys and continued to be Spiderman, without anyone noticing, despite the fact that I was unable to crawl on walls or pick heavy things up...  
_

_But I couldn't keep it up forever. Eventually, I was found out and kicked off the team, with no buts or whens.  
_

_I tried getting back on, but Fury said that I was a civilian that needed to be protected and would get in the way during a mission._

_"Besides", he said "You're too reckless for this. Before, as Spiderman, you got away with your recklessness, but now, without that fast healing, you wouldn't last five seconds on the field. You only stayed alive this long, because you got lucky."_

_You wouldn't believe how angry that made me.  
_

_As if to comfort me, he then told me to come back in a couple years time, when I'm an adult.  
_

_It made me so mad at the time, but after a long weekend, I got over it. I decided to accept it for now. But only for now.  
_

_Then, when I next saw you guys, I realised what Venom was doing to you. Because it poisoned us slowly and gradually, no one was able to notice the changes at all.  
_

_However, because I had been released from Venom and could now think clearer again, as if coming back from holiday, so to speak, I immediately noticed the differences.  
_

_I did a few experiments on you guys, to make sure I was more or less correct with my assumptions, then decided that I was indeed correct and that my (ex-)team needed help.  
_

_l told Coulson what was going on and after hearing me out, he immediately called Fury.  
_

_My team was then called in for examination, where they planned to remove Venom, but then you went... Beserk.  
_

_You all went crazy and... Since it'd be _another _long explanation, I'll keep this short again. You guys took over the Helicarrier and I was forced back into being Spiderman, despite not having my traditional red and blue costume or any of my spider gear or powers._

_You started destroying New York and...  
_

_... And I managed to stop you... But it was already too late. A majority of New York had already... It had already been destroyed...  
_

_... But I managed to stop you! Only, you knew that I alone had stopped you and this kinda ticked Venom off, so I decided my best option was to run. Since I was also the last man standing, no one was around to help me...  
_

_So uh... I kinda ran into the first weaponry room I could find, only I had remembered incorrectly, because it turned out to be a development room.  
_

_I had locked the door behind me, but you were bashing against it already, so I went into panic mode and tried to find something to defend myself with.  
_

_But everything was absolutely useless, so I looked for an escape. I was pretty much a sitting duck though, since the only way of escape was through an airvent, which I could have reached if I stil had the ability to climb walls._

_So I began examining the projects..."_

* * *

"And discovered a dimension leaper." Black Spider showed them what he'd been rubbing for a while now. It looked like a watch, however it... Didn't tell the time?

"It looks like a watch, but it's not. With it, you can leap into an alternate universe, then leap back into your original; A dimension leaper. It's kind of impractical if you want to visit multiple alternate universes at once, but it also means you can always get home again, instead of getting lost while travelling."

"So that's what it is..." Spiderman muttered, having been curious about it for a while now. Black Spider nodded, then continued.

"Only problem with this thing is that it takes a while for it to charge up... Which is why I need you guys to hide me... There are four more prototypes and there are four more, _very_ angry Venoms after me, so... uh... To put this simple... _Please_ take me to the helicarrier, so I can focus better and think up a good escape plan, which doesn't involve this New York also getting destroyed? Please?"

* * *

**It's too troublesome to go around, calling an alternate version of Spiderman "Other Spiderman" or "Other Parker" or whatever. So, I shortened it to the colour of the alternate suit, which is incidently black (but could have easily been blue, green... Pink). Hope no one minds.**

***"Point Two": Let's say there's a Programme called "X". Usually, the first release sucks, so they make a better version, which is called "X.2", pronounced "X point two", for those unfamiliar with... Uh...  
**


End file.
